yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction cards (French)
This is a gallery of all cards in the French-language Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction. BlueEyesWhiteDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #001 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus MysticalElf-ROD-FR-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" Elfe mystique HitotsuMeGiant-ROD-FR-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-Me Giant" Géant Hitotsu-Me BabyDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" Bébé Dragon RyuKishin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-Kishin" Ryu-Kishin FeralImp-ROD-FR-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" Lutin sauvage WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-ROD-FR-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" Dragon ailé, Gardien de la forteresse n°1 MushroomMan-ROD-FR-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" Champihomme ShadowSpecter-ROD-FR-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" Ombre spectrale BlacklandFireDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dragon" Dragon des ténèbres SwordArmofDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Dragon" Épée de dragon SwampBattleguard-ROD-FR-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" Garde des marais TheSternMystic-ROD-FR-VG.png | #013 "The Stern Mystic" Le Verso mystique BattleSteer-ROD-FR-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" Guide de bataille FlameSwordsman-ROD-FR-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" Spadassin des flammes TimeWizard-ROD-FR-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" Sorcier temporel RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-FR-VG.png | #017 "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" Jambe droite de l'Interdit LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-FR-VG.png | #018 "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" Jambe gauche de l'Interdit RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-FR-VG.png | #019 "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" Bras droit de l'Interdit LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-FR-VG.png | #020 "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" Bras gauche de l'Interdit ExodiatheForbiddenOne-ROD-FR-VG.png | #021 "Exodia the Forbidden One" Exodia l'Interdit SummonedSkull-ROD-FR-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" Crâne invoqué TheWickedWormBeast-ROD-FR-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm Beast" Le Ver malfaisant SkullServant-ROD-FR-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" Crâne serviteur HornImp-ROD-FR-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" Lutin à corne BattleOx-ROD-FR-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" Bœuf de combat BeaverWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" Guerrier Castor RockOgreGrotto1-ROD-FR-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" Ogre de pierre Grotto n°1 MountainWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" Guerrier des montagnes ZombieWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" Guerrier Zombie KoumoriDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" Dragon Koumori TwoHeadedKingRex-ROD-FR-VG.png | #032 "Two-Headed King Rex" Roi Rex à deux têtes JudgeMan-ROD-FR-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" Juge SaggitheDarkClown-ROD-FR-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clown" Saggi le Clown des ténèbres DarkMagician-ROD-FR-VG.png | #035 "Dark Magician" magicien des tenebres TheSnakeHair-ROD-FR-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" Tête de serpent GaiatheDragonChampion-ROD-FR-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Champion" Gaïa le Dragon Champion GaiaTheFierceKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" Gaïa le Chevalier implacable CurseofDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" Malédiction du dragon DragonPiper-ROD-FR-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" Charmeur de dragon CelticGuardian-ROD-FR-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" Gardien celte IllusionistFacelessMage-ROD-FR-VG.png | #042 "Illusionist Faceless Mage" Mage illusionniste anonyme KarbonalaWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" Guerrier Karbonala RogueDoll-ROD-FR-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" Poupée friponne OscilloHero2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #045 "Oscillo Hero #2" Héros Oscillo n°2 Griffore-ROD-FR-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" Griffore Torike-ROD-FR-VG.png | #047 "Torike" Torike Sangan-ROD-FR-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" Sangan BigInsect-ROD-FR-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" Gros Insecte BasicInsect-ROD-FR-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" Insecte élémentaire ArmoredLizard-ROD-FR-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" Lézard cuirassé HerculesBeetle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" Scarabée Hercule KillerNeedle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" Dard assassin Gokibore-ROD-FR-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" Gokibore GiantFlea-ROD-FR-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" Puce géante LarvaeMoth-ROD-FR-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" Larve de papillon GreatMoth-ROD-FR-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" Grand papillon Kuriboh-ROD-FR-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" Kuriboh MammothGraveyard-ROD-FR-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" Mammouth de cimetière GreatWhite-ROD-FR-VG.png | #060 "Great White" Requin blanc Wolf-ROD-FR-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" Loup HarpieLady-ROD-FR-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" Harpie HarpieLadySisters-ROD-FR-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sisters" Sœurs de harpie TigerAxe-ROD-FR-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" Hache de tigre SilverFang-ROD-FR-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" Croc argenté Kojikocy-ROD-FR-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" Kojikocy PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-ROD-FR-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" Grand papillon suprême Garoozis-ROD-FR-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" Garoozis ThousandDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" Mille Dragons FiendKraken-ROD-FR-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" Démon Kraken Jellyfish-ROD-FR-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" Méduse CocoonofEvolution-ROD-FR-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolution" Cocon d'évolution KairyuShin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-Shin" Kairyu-Shin GiantSoldierofStone-ROD-FR-VG.png | #074 "Giant Soldier of Stone" Soldat géant de pierre ManEatingPlant-ROD-FR-VG.png | #075 "Man-Eating Plant" Plante carnivore Krokodilus-ROD-FR-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" Krokodilus Grappler-ROD-FR-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" Lutteur AxeRaider-ROD-FR-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" Hacheraider Megazowler-ROD-FR-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" Mégazouleur Uraby-ROD-FR-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" Uraby CrawlingDragon2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" Dragon rampant n°2 RedEyesBDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #082 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" Dragon noir aux yeux rouges CastleofDarkIllusions-ROD-FR-VG.png | #083 "Castle of Dark Illusions" Château des Illusions ReaperoftheCards-ROD-FR-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Cards" Moissonneur de cartes KingofYamimakai-ROD-FR-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" Roi de Yamimakai Barox-ROD-FR-VG.png | #086 "Barox" Barox DarkChimera-ROD-FR-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" Chimère des ténèbres MetalGuardian-ROD-FR-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" Gardien métallique CatapultTurtle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" Tortue catapulte GyakutennoMegami-ROD-FR-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" Gyakutenno Mégami MysticHorseman-ROD-FR-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" Cavalier mystique RabidHorseman-ROD-FR-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" Cavalier enragé Zanki-ROD-FR-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" Zanki CrawlingDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" Dragon rampant CrassClown-ROD-FR-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" Clown grossier ArmoredZombie-ROD-FR-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" Zombie cuirassé DragonZombie-ROD-FR-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" Dragon Zombie ClownZombie-ROD-FR-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" Clown Zombie PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-ROD-FR-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" Roi des fantômes BattleWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" Guerrier de combat WingsofWickedFlame-ROD-FR-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Flame" Ailes de la flamme malfaisante MaskofDarkness-ROD-FR-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" Masque des ténèbres BaronoftheFiendSword-ROD-FR-VG.png | #103 "Baron of the Fiend Sword" Baron de l'Épée infernale CurtainoftheDarkOnes-ROD-FR-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dark Ones" Rideau des ombres Tomozaurus-ROD-FR-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" Tomozaurus SpiritoftheWinds-ROD-FR-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Winds" Esprit des vents ShiningAbyss-ROD-FR-VG.png | #107 "Shining Abyss" Abysse scintillante HeadlessKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #108 "Headless Knight" Chevalier sans tête GoddesswiththeThirdEye-ROD-FR-VG.png | #109 "Goddess with the Third Eye" Déesse au 3ème œil RuklambatheSpiritKing-ROD-FR-VG.png | #110 "Ruklamba the Spirit King Ruklamba le Roi des Esprits DomaTheAngelofSilence-ROD-FR-VG.png | #111 "Doma The Angel of Silence" Doma l'Ange du silence Keldo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #112 "Keldo" Keldo SoldierAri-ROD-FR-VG.png | #113 "Soldier Ari" Soldat Ari WhiteMagicalHat-ROD-FR-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" Chapeau magique blanc GearfriedtheIronKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #115 "Gearfried the Iron Knight" Gearfri, Chevalier de fer NightmareScorpion-ROD-FR-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" Scorpion cauchemardesque SpiritoftheBooks-ROD-FR-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Books" Esprit des livres XYZDragonCannon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #118 "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" XYZ-Dragon Canon HumanoidSlime-ROD-FR-VG.png | #119 "Humanoid Slime" Bave humanoïde DreamClown-ROD-FR-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" Clown de rêve SleepingLion-ROD-FR-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" Lion endormi YamatanoDragonScroll-ROD-FR-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Scroll" Manuscrit du dragon Yamatano DarkPlant-ROD-FR-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" Plante des ténèbres WormDrake-ROD-FR-VG.png | #124 "Worm Drake" Ver-canard FaithBird-ROD-FR-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" Oiseau de foi OriontheBattleKing-ROD-FR-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle King" Orion, le Roi du combat Ansatsu-ROD-FR-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" Ansatsu LaMoon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" LaLune Nemuriko-ROD-FR-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" Nemuriko WeatherControl-ROD-FR-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" Contrôle météo Octoberser-ROD-FR-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" Octoberser HumanoidWormDrake-ROD-FR-VG.png | #132 "Humanoid Worm Drake" Ver-canard humanoïde CharubintheFireKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire Knight" Charubin le Chevalier de feu RevivalJam-ROD-FR-VG.png | #134 "Revival Jam" Bave de réveil FiendsHand-ROD-FR-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" Main de démon WittyPhantom-ROD-FR-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" Fantôme spirituel BusterBlader-ROD-FR-VG.png | #137 "Buster Blader" Buster Blader DarkNecrofear-ROD-FR-VG.png | #138 "Dark Necrofear" Nécropeur des ténèbres BlueEyedSilverZombie-ROD-FR-VG.png | #139 "Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie" Zombie argenté aux yeux bleus ToadMaster-ROD-FR-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" Maître crapaud SpikedSnail-ROD-FR-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" Escargot à pointes FlameManipulator-ROD-FR-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" Pyromane NecrolancertheTimelord-ROD-FR-VG.png | #143 "Necrolancer the Timelord" Nécrolanceur, Seigneur du temps DjinntheWatcheroftheWind-ROD-FR-VG.png | #144 "Djinn the Watcher of the Wind" Djinn, le Guetteur de vent TheBewitchingPhantomThief-ROD-FR-VG.png | #145 "The Bewitching Phantom Thief" Le Voleur enchanteur TempleofSkulls-ROD-FR-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" Temple des crânes MonsterEgg-ROD-FR-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" Monstre morula TheShadowWhoControlstheDark-ROD-FR-VG.png | #148 "The Shadow Who Controls the Dark" L'Ombre qui contrôle les ténèbres XHeadCannon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #149 "X-Head Cannon" X-Tête Canon Akihiron-ROD-FR-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" Akihiron OrgoththeRelentless-ROD-FR-VG.png | #151 "Orgoth the Relentless" Orgoth l'Implacable TheMeltingRedShadow-ROD-FR-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Shadow" L'Ombre rouge fondante DokuroizotheGrimReaper-ROD-FR-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper" Dokuroizo, le Faucheur lugubre FireReaper-ROD-FR-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" Faucheur de feu Larvas-ROD-FR-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" Larves HardArmor-ROD-FR-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" Cuirasse épaisse Firegrass-ROD-FR-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" Plante de feu CyberJar-ROD-FR-VG.png | #158 "Cyber Jar" Cyberjarre DigBeak-ROD-FR-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" Bec perceur MWarrior1-ROD-FR-VG.png | #160 "M-Warrior #1" M-Guerrier n°1 MWarrior2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #161 "M-Warrior #2" M-Guerrier n°2 BanisheroftheLight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #162 "Banisher of the Light" Chasseur de la lumière Lisark-ROD-FR-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" Lisark DesFeralImp-ROD-FR-VG.png | #164 "Des Feral Imp" Lutin Sauvage de la Mort TheJudgementHand-ROD-FR-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" La Main du jugement MysteriousPuppeteer-ROD-FR-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppeteer" Marionnettiste mystérieux AncientJar-ROD-FR-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" Jarre ancienne DarkfireDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" Dragon des enfers DarkKingoftheAbyss-ROD-FR-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the Abyss" Roi des Abysses SpiritoftheHarp-ROD-FR-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" Esprit de la harpe BigEye-ROD-FR-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" Gros Œil Armaill-ROD-FR-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" Armaill GiantRat-ROD-FR-VG.png | #173 "Giant Rat" Rat géant SenjuoftheThousandHands-ROD-FR-VG.png | #174 "Senju of the Thousand Hands" Senju aux mille mains UFOTurtle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #175 "UFO Turtle" Tortue extraterrestre FireEye-ROD-FR-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" Œil de feu Monsturtle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" Monstortue ClawReacher-ROD-FR-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" Pince tranchante PhantomDewan-ROD-FR-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" Fantôme Dewan Arlownay-ROD-FR-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" Arlownay FlashAssailant-ROD-FR-VG.png | #181 "Flash Assailant" Assaillant flash KarateMan-ROD-FR-VG.png | #182 "Karate Man" Karatéka LuckyTrinket-ROD-FR-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" Amulette Genin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #184 "Genin" Genin DarkZebra-ROD-FR-VG.png | #185 "Dark Zebra" Zèbre noir FiendReflection2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection #2" Reflet infernal n°2 GateDeeg-ROD-FR-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" Portail ventral GiantGerm-ROD-FR-VG.png | #188 "Giant Germ" Gemme géant Fusionist-ROD-FR-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" Fusionniste NimbleMomonga-ROD-FR-VG.png | #190 "Nimble Momonga" Momonga agile LaLaLioon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-oon" LaLa Li-oon KeyMace-ROD-FR-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" Clé chavirante FinalDestiny-ROD-FR-VG.png | #193 "Final Destiny" Destin final HeavyStorm-ROD-FR-VG.png | #194 "Heavy Storm" Violent Orage Doron-ROD-FR-VG.png | #195 "Doron" Doron CyclonLaser-ROD-FR-VG.png | #196 "Cyclon Laser" Laser cyclonique BoarSoldier-ROD-FR-VG.png | #197 "Boar Soldier" Soldat-sanglier HappyLover-ROD-FR-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" Amoureuse heureuse PenguinKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" Chevalier pingouin PetitDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" Petit Dragon FrenziedPanda-ROD-FR-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" Panda fou AirMarmotofNefariousness-ROD-FR-VG.png | #202 "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" Marmotte de l'Infamie PhantomGhost-ROD-FR-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" Fantôme spectral MotherGrizzly-ROD-FR-VG.png | #204 "Mother Grizzly" Mère Grizzly FlyingKamakiri1-ROD-FR-VG.png | #205 "Flying Kamakiri #1" Kamakiri volant n°1 TwinLongRods1-ROD-FR-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods #1" Doubles baguettes n°1 DrollBird-ROD-FR-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" Oiseau comique PetitAngel-ROD-FR-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" Petit Ange WingedCleaver-ROD-FR-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" Couperet ailé HinotamaSoul-ROD-FR-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" Hinotama Ame Kaminarikozou-ROD-FR-VG.png | #211 "Kaminarikozou" Kaminarikozou Meotoko-ROD-FR-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" Meotoko AquaMadoor-ROD-FR-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" Aqua Madoor KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-ROD-FR-VG.png | #214 "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" Kagemusha de la flamme bleue FlameGhost-ROD-FR-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" Fantôme des flammes NightmarePenguin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #216 "Nightmare Penguin" Pingouin Cauchemardesque BSkullDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" Dragon crâne noir TwoMouthDarkruler-ROD-FR-VG.png | #218 "Two-Mouth Darkruler" Seigneur des ténèbres à deux bouches Solitude-ROD-FR-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" Solitude MaskedSorcerer-ROD-FR-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" Sorcier masqué Kumootoko-ROD-FR-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" Kumootoko CeremonialBell-ROD-FR-VG.png | #222 "Ceremonial Bell" Cloche de cérémonie RoaringOceanSnake-ROD-FR-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snake" Serpent océanique rugissant TrapMaster-ROD-FR-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" Maître des pièges FiendSword-ROD-FR-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" Épée de démon SonicBird-ROD-FR-VG.png | #226 "Sonic Bird" Oiseau sonique MysticTomato-ROD-FR-VG.png | #227 "Mystic Tomato" Tomate mystique WoodRemains-ROD-FR-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" Copeau de bois HourglassofLife-ROD-FR-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" Sablier de vie RareFish-ROD-FR-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" Poisson rare WoodClown-ROD-FR-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" Clown de bois Kotodama-ROD-FR-VG.png | #232 "Kotodama" Kotodama JamBreedingMachine-ROD-FR-VG.png | #233 "Jam Breeding Machine" Reproducteur de bave ObelisktheTormentor-ROD-FR-VG.png | #234 "Obelisk the Tormentor" Obélisk, le Bourreau WodantheResidentoftheForest-ROD-FR-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident of the Forest" Wodan, l'Habitant de la forêt PerfectMachineKing-ROD-FR-VG.png | #236 "Perfect Machine King" Le Roi des Machines Parfaites Haniwa-ROD-FR-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" Haniwa SlifertheSkyDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #238 "Slifer the Sky Dragon" Slifer, le Dragon céleste VishwarRandi-ROD-FR-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" Vishguerre Randi TheWingedDragonofRaBattleMode-ROD-FR-VG.png | #240 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Battle Mode)" Le Dragon Ailé de Ra (Mode Combat) DarkAssailant-ROD-FR-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" Assaillant des ténèbres CandleofFate-ROD-FR-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Fate" Bougie du destin WaterElement-ROD-FR-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" Élément aquatique Dissolverock-ROD-FR-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" Dissolveroc FlyingFish-ROD-FR-VG.png | #245 "Flying Fish" Poisson volant OneWhoHuntsSouls-ROD-FR-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Souls" Chasseur d'âmes RootWater-ROD-FR-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" Aqua Racine AmphibianBeast-ROD-FR-VG.png | #248 "Amphibian Beast" Animal amphibien WaterOmotics-ROD-FR-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" Omotics aquatique AlligatorsSwordDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #250 "Alligator's Sword Dragon" Dragon-épée d'alligator EnchantingMermaid-ROD-FR-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" Sirène envoûtante Nekogal1-ROD-FR-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" Nekogal n°1 RocketWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #253 "Rocket Warrior" Guerrier-fusée AquaSerpent-ROD-FR-VG.png | #254 "Aqua Serpent" AquaSerpent PreventRat-ROD-FR-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" Rat préventif DimensionalWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #256 "Dimensional Warrior" Guerrier dimensionnel TheLegendaryFisherman-ROD-FR-VG.png | #257 "The Legendary Fisherman" Le Pêcheur légendaire BeastkingoftheSwamps-ROD-FR-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the Swamps" Roi des marais SatelliteCannon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #259 "Satellite Cannon" Canon satellite LunarQueenElzaim-ROD-FR-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" Reine lunaire Elzaim WickedMirror-ROD-FR-VG.png | #261 "Wicked Mirror" Miroir malfaisant TheLittleSwordsmanofAile-ROD-FR-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsman of Aile" Le petit Spadassin d'Aile RockOgreGrotto2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogre Grotto #2" Ogre de pierre Grotto n°2 WingEggElf-ROD-FR-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" Elfe d'œuf ailé TheFuriousSeaKing-ROD-FR-VG.png | #265 "The Furious Sea King" Le Grand Seigneur des flots PrincessofTsurugi-ROD-FR-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurugi" Princesse de Tsurugi MorphingJar2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #267 "Morphing Jar #2" Morphojarre n°2 VorseRaider-ROD-FR-VG.png | #268 "Vorse Raider" Vorseraider VersagotheDestroyer-ROD-FR-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destroyer" Versago, le Destructeur Wetha-ROD-FR-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" Wetha MegirusLight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" Lumière Megirus Mavelus-ROD-FR-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" Mavelus AncientTreeofEnlightenment-ROD-FR-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of Enlightenment" Arbre ancien des lumières GreenPhantomKing-ROD-FR-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" Roi Fantôme vert GroundAttackerBugroth-ROD-FR-VG.png | #275 "Ground Attacker Bugroth" Attaquant au sol Bugroth RayTemperature-ROD-FR-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" Rayon et Température FlameChampion-ROD-FR-VG.png | #277 "Flame Champion" Champion de flammes PetitMoth-ROD-FR-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" Petit Papillon TwinHeadedFireDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #279 "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon" Dragon de feu à deux têtes DarkfireSoldier1-ROD-FR-VG.png | #280 "Darkfire Soldier #1" Soldat de feu noir n°1 MysticClown-ROD-FR-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" Clown mystique MysticalSheep2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" Mouton mystique n°2 Holograh-ROD-FR-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" Holograh TaotheChanter-ROD-FR-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" Tao, le Chanteur SerpentMarauder-ROD-FR-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" Serpent maraudeur MrVolcano-ROD-FR-VG.png | #286 "Mr. Volcano" M. Volcan OgreoftheBlackShadow-ROD-FR-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black Shadow" Ogre de l'ombre DarkfireSoldier2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #288 "Darkfire Soldier #2" Soldat de feu noir n°2 ChangeSlime-ROD-FR-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" Bave changeante MoonEnvoy-ROD-FR-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" Envoi de la lune Fireyarou-ROD-FR-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" Feuyarou Kiseitai-ROD-FR-VG.png | #292 "Kiseitai" Kiseitai MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-ROD-FR-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" Masaki le Spadassin légendaire DragonesstheWickedKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" Dragoness le Chevalier malfaisant CyberFalcon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #295 "Cyber Falcon" Cyberfaucon OneEyedShieldDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #296 "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" Dragon bouclier à un œil TheWingedDragonofRaSphereMode-ROD-FR-VG.png | #297 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Sphere Mode)" Le Dragon Ailé de Ra (Mode Sphère) WickedDragonwiththeErsatzHead-ROD-FR-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head" Dragon à tête ersatz SonicMaid-ROD-FR-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" Vierge sonique Kurama-ROD-FR-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" Kurama LegendarySword-ROD-FR-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" Épée légendaire SwordofDarkDestruction-ROD-FR-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Dark Destruction" Épée de destruction DarkEnergy-ROD-FR-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" Énergie des ténèbres AxeofDespair-ROD-FR-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" Hache du désespoir LaserCannonArmor-ROD-FR-VG.png | #305 "Laser Cannon Armor" Armure canon-laser InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon" Insecte avec canon laser ElfsLight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" Lumière d'elfe BeastFangs-ROD-FR-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" Crocs démoniaques SteelShell-ROD-FR-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" Carapace d'acier VileGerms-ROD-FR-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" Microbiovil BlackPendant-ROD-FR-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" Pendentif noir SilverBowandArrow-ROD-FR-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow and Arrow" Arc et flèches d'argent HornofLight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" Corne de lumière HornoftheUnicorn-ROD-FR-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicorn" Corne de l'unicorne DragonTreasure-ROD-FR-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" Trésor de dragon ElectroWhip-ROD-FR-VG.png | #316 "Electro-Whip" Électrofouet CyberShield-ROD-FR-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" Cyberbouclier ElegantEgotist-ROD-FR-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" Égotiste élégant MysticalMoon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" Lune mystique StopDefense-ROD-FR-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" Stop Défense MalevolentNuzzler-ROD-FR-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" Fouineur malveillant VioletCrystal-ROD-FR-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" Cristal violet BookofSecretArts-ROD-FR-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Arts" Livre d'arts secrets Invigoration-ROD-FR-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" Fortifiant MachineConversionFactory-ROD-FR-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion Factory" Convertisseur RaiseBodyHeat-ROD-FR-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" Élévateur de chaleur corporelle FollowWind-ROD-FR-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" Monstre du vent PowerofKaishin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" Puissance de Kaishin DragonCaptureJar-ROD-FR-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" Jarre de dragon Forest-ROD-FR-VG.png | #330 "Forest" Forêt Wasteland-ROD-FR-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" Terrain vague Mountain-ROD-FR-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" Montagne Sogen-ROD-FR-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" Sogen Umi-ROD-FR-VG.png | #334 "Umi" Umi Yami-ROD-FR-VG.png | #335 "Yami" Yami DarkHole-ROD-FR-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" Trou noir Raigeki-ROD-FR-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" Raigeki MooyanCurry-ROD-FR-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" Mooyan Curry RedMedicine-ROD-FR-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" Potion pourpre GoblinsSecretRemedy-ROD-FR-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Remedy" Potion secrète de gobelin SoulofthePure-ROD-FR-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" Ame pure DianKetotheCureMaster-ROD-FR-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure Master" Dian Keto le Maître guérisseur Sparks-ROD-FR-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" Étincelles Hinotama-ROD-FR-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" Hinotama FinalFlame-ROD-FR-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" Flamme ultime Ookazi-ROD-FR-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" Ookazi TremendousFire-ROD-FR-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" Feu foudroyant SwordsofRevealingLight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealing Light" Épée de révélation SpellbindingCircle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circle" Cercle envoûtant DarkPiercingLight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #350 "Dark-Piercing Light" Lumière perçante Yaranzo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" Yaranzo KanantheSwordmistress-ROD-FR-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmistress" Kanan, Maîtresse de l'épée Takriminos-ROD-FR-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" Takriminos StuffedAnimal-ROD-FR-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" Animal empaillé MegasonicEye-ROD-FR-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" Œil mégasonique SuperWarLion-ROD-FR-VG.png | #356 "Super War-Lion" Super-lion de guerre Yamadron-ROD-FR-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" Yamadron Seiyaryu-ROD-FR-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" Seiyaryu ThreeLeggedZombies-ROD-FR-VG.png | #359 "Three-Legged Zombies" Zombies trijambistes ZeraTheMant-ROD-FR-VG.png | #360 "Zera The Mant" Zéra, la Mante FlyingPenguin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" Pingouin volant MillenniumShield-ROD-FR-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" Bouclier du millénaire FairysGift-ROD-FR-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" Cadeau de fée BlackLusterSoldier-ROD-FR-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldier" Lustre noir du soldat FiendsMirror-ROD-FR-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" Miroir de démon LabyrinthWall-ROD-FR-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" Mur de labyrinthe JiraiGumo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" Jirai Gumo ShadowGhoul-ROD-FR-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" Goule d'ombre WallShadow-ROD-FR-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" Ombre de mur LabyrinthTank-ROD-FR-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" Réservoir de labyrinthe SangaoftheThunder-ROD-FR-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thunder" Sanga du tonnerre Kazejin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" Kazejin Suijin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" Suijin GateGuardian-ROD-FR-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" Gardien de la porte DungeonWorm-ROD-FR-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" Ver de donjon MonsterTamer-ROD-FR-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" Dompteur de monstres RyuKishinPowered-ROD-FR-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-Kishin Powered" Ryu-Kishin tout puissant Swordstalker-ROD-FR-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" Spadassin vengeur LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-ROD-FR-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" La Jinn le Génie de la lampe BlueEyesUltimateDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #380 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Dragon suprême aux yeux bleus ToonAlligator-ROD-FR-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" Alligator animé RudeKaiser-ROD-FR-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" Kaiser insolent ParrotDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" Dragon perroquet DarkRabbit-ROD-FR-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" Lapin des ténèbres Bickuribox-ROD-FR-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" Bickuribox HarpiesPetDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" Dragon de harpie MysticLamp-ROD-FR-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" Lampe mystique PendulumMachine-ROD-FR-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" Pendule GiltiatheDKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knight" Giltia, Chevalier des ténèbres LauncherSpider-ROD-FR-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" Araignée lanceuse Zoa-ROD-FR-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" Zoa Metalzoa-ROD-FR-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" Métalzoa ZoneEater-ROD-FR-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" Mangeur de zone SteelScorpion-ROD-FR-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" Scorpion d'acier DancingElf-ROD-FR-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" Elfe dansant Ocubeam-ROD-FR-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" Ocurayon Leghul-ROD-FR-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" Léghul Ooguchi-ROD-FR-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" Ooguchi GammaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #399 "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" Gamma, le Guerrier aimant EmperoroftheLandandSea-ROD-FR-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Land and Sea" Empereur terrestre et marin UshiOni-ROD-FR-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" Ushi Oni MonsterEye-ROD-FR-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" Œil de monstre Leogun-ROD-FR-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" Léorme Tatsunootoshigo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" Tatsunootoshigo SaberSlasher-ROD-FR-VG.png | #405 "Saber Slasher" Trancheur au sabre KaiserSeaHorse-ROD-FR-VG.png | #406 "Kaiser Sea Horse" Kaiser Hippocampe MachineKing-ROD-FR-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" Roi des machines GiantMechSoldier-ROD-FR-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-Soldier" Méch-soldat géant MetalDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" Dragon métallique MechanicalSpider-ROD-FR-VG.png | #410 "Mechanical Spider" Araignée mécanique Bat-ROD-FR-VG.png | #411 "Bat" Chauve-souris TheWingedDragonofRaPhoenixMode-ROD-FR-VG.png | #412 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Phoenix Mode)" Le Dragon Ailé de Ra (Mode Phoenix) CyberSoldier-ROD-FR-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" Cybersoldat ShovelCrusher-ROD-FR-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" Pelleteuse broyeuse Mechanicalchaser-ROD-FR-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchaser" Chasseur mécanique Blocker-ROD-FR-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" Neutralisateur BlastJuggler-ROD-FR-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" Jongleur explosif Golgoil-ROD-FR-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" Golgoil FlyingKamakiri2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #419 "Flying Kamakiri #2" Kamakiri volant n°2 CyberStein-ROD-FR-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" Cyberstein CyberCommander-ROD-FR-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" Cybercommandant Jinzo7-ROD-FR-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" Jinzo #7 DiceArmadillo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" Dé tatou SkyDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" Dragon céleste ThunderDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" Dragon du tonnerre StoneD-ROD-FR-VG.png | #426 "Stone D." Ténèbres de pierre KaiserDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" Dragon Kaiser MagicianofFaith-ROD-FR-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" Magicien de la foi GoddessofWhim-ROD-FR-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" Déesse de fantaisie Gradius-ROD-FR-VG.png | #430 "Gradius" Gradius IceWater-ROD-FR-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" Eau glacée WaterdragonFairy-ROD-FR-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" Fée libellule AncientElf-ROD-FR-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" Elfe ancien HarpiesBrother-ROD-FR-VG.png | #434 "Harpie's Brother" Frère de harpie Aeris-ROD-FR-VG.png | #435 "Aeris" Aéris WhiteDolphin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" Dauphin blanc DeepseaShark-ROD-FR-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" Requin des profondeurs MetalFish-ROD-FR-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" Poisson métallique GrandTikiElder-ROD-FR-VG.png | #439 "Grand Tiki Elder" Grand Tiki l'aîné 7ColoredFish-ROD-FR-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" Poisson aux 7 couleurs MechBass-ROD-FR-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" Perche Mech AquaDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #442 "Aqua Dragon" Dragon aqua SeaKingDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #443 "Sea King Dragon" Roi dragon des mers TuruPurun-ROD-FR-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" Turu-Purun GiantRex-ROD-FR-VG.png | #445 "Giant Rex" Rex Géant AquaSnake-ROD-FR-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" Serpent aqua GiantRedSeasnake-ROD-FR-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" Serpent de mer rouge géant SpikeSeadra-ROD-FR-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" Seadra perçant 30000YearWhiteTurtle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #449 "30,000-Year White Turtle" Tortue blanche de 30 000 ans KappaAvenger-ROD-FR-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" Vengeur Kappa Kanikabuto-ROD-FR-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" Kanikabuto Zarigun-ROD-FR-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" Zariarme MillenniumGolem-ROD-FR-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" Golem du millénaire DestroyerGolem-ROD-FR-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" Golem destructeur BarrelRock-ROD-FR-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" Roc Fût MinomushiWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" Guerrier Minomushi TheMaskedBeast-ROD-FR-VG.png | #457 "The Masked Beast" La Bête masquée KaminariAttack-ROD-FR-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" Attaque Kaminari TripwireBeast-ROD-FR-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" Onde électroma BoltEscargot-ROD-FR-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" Escargot mobile BoltPenguin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" Pingouin mobile TheImmortalofThunder-ROD-FR-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Thunder" L'Immortel du tonnerre ElectricSnake-ROD-FR-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" Serpent électrique WingEagle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" Aigle ailé PunishedEagle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" Aigle puni SkullRedBird-ROD-FR-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" Oiseau-crâne rouge CrimsonSunbird-ROD-FR-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" Oiseau du soleil cramoisi QueenBird-ROD-FR-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" Reine oiseau ArmedNinja-ROD-FR-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" Ninja armé MagicalGhost-ROD-FR-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" Fantôme magique SoulHunter-ROD-FR-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" Chasseur d'âmes TheEarlofDemise-ROD-FR-VG.png | #472 "The Earl of Demise" Le Comte du décès VermillionSparrow-ROD-FR-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" Moineau vermillon SeaKamen-ROD-FR-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" Kamen de mer SinisterSerpent-ROD-FR-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" Serpent sinistre Ganigumo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #476 "Ganigumo" Ganigumo Alinsection-ROD-FR-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" Alinsection InsectSoldiersoftheSky-ROD-FR-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" Insectes soldats célestes CockroachKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" Chevalier-cafard KuwagataA-ROD-FR-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata A" Kuwagata A Burglar-ROD-FR-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" Rat-voleur Pragtical-ROD-FR-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" Pragtique Garvas-ROD-FR-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" Garvas Ameba-ROD-FR-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" Ameba Korogashi-ROD-FR-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" Korogashi BooKoo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" Lii Vrii FlowerWolf-ROD-FR-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" Loup fleuri RainbowFlower-ROD-FR-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" Fleur arc-FR-ciel BarrelLily-ROD-FR-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" Lis de tonneau NeedleBall-ROD-FR-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" Balle d'aiguilles Peacock-ROD-FR-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" Paon Hoshiningen-ROD-FR-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" Hoshiningen MahaVailo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" Maha Vailo RainbowMarineMermaid-ROD-FR-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mermaid" Sirène arc-FR-ciel MusicianKing-ROD-FR-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" Roi musicien Wilmee-ROD-FR-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" Wilmee YadoKaru-ROD-FR-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" Yado Karu Morinphen-ROD-FR-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" Morinphène Boneheimer-ROD-FR-VG.png | #499 "Boneheimer" Osheimer DragonSeeker-ROD-FR-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" Chercheur de dragons ManEaterBug-ROD-FR-VG.png | #501 "Man-Eater Bug" Insecte mangeur d'hommes PenguinTorpedo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #502 "Penguin Torpedo" Pingouin Torpille TurtleRaccoon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" Raton-laveur cuirassé FlameDancer-ROD-FR-VG.png | #504 "Flame Dancer" Danseur de flammes Prisman-ROD-FR-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" Prisme-homme GaleDogra-ROD-FR-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" Vent Dogra CrazyFish-ROD-FR-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" Poisson fou CyberSaurus-ROD-FR-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" Cybersaurus Bracchioraidus-ROD-FR-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" Bracchio-raidus LaughingFlower-ROD-FR-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" Fleur riante BeanSoldier-ROD-FR-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" Soldat à rayons CannonSoldier-ROD-FR-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" Soldat canon GuardianoftheThroneRoom-ROD-FR-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Throne Room" Gardien de la salle du trône AsuraPriest-ROD-FR-VG.png | #514 "Asura Priest" Prêtre d'Asura TheStatueofEasterIsland-ROD-FR-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of Easter Island" Statue de l'île de Pâques MukaMuka-ROD-FR-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" Muka Muka ZombyratheDark-ROD-FR-VG.png | #517 "Zombyra the Dark" Zombyra, la Ténébreuse BoulderTortoise-ROD-FR-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" Tortue de pierre FireKraken-ROD-FR-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" Kraken de feu TurtleBird-ROD-FR-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" Tortue-oiseau Skullbird-ROD-FR-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" Oiseau-crâne MonstrousBird-ROD-FR-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" Oiseau colossal TheBistroButcher-ROD-FR-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" Boucher de bistro StarBoy-ROD-FR-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" Garçon-étoile SpiritoftheMountain-ROD-FR-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Mountain" Esprit de la montagne EarthboundSpirit-ROD-FR-VG.png | #526 "Earthbound Spirit" Esprit terre-à-terre MilusRadiant-ROD-FR-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" Milus radieux Togex-ROD-FR-VG.png | #528 "Togex" Togex FlameCerebrus-ROD-FR-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" Cérébrus de flammes EmbodimentofApophis-ROD-FR-VG.png | #530 "Embodiment of Apophis" Incarnation d'Apophis MysticalSand-ROD-FR-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" Sable mystique GeminiElf-ROD-FR-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" Elfes Gémeaux KwagarHercules-ROD-FR-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" Kwagar Hercule Minar-ROD-FR-VG.png | #534 "Minar" Minar AncientLamp-ROD-FR-VG.png | #535 "Ancient Lamp" Lampe ancienne Mechaleon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" Méchaléon MegaThunderball-ROD-FR-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" Méga Thunderball Niwatori-ROD-FR-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" Niwatori AmazonChainMaster-ROD-FR-VG.png | #539 "Amazon Chain Master" Amazone Maître de la Chaîne Skelengel-ROD-FR-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" Squelenge HaneHane-ROD-FR-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" Hane-Hane Misairuzame-ROD-FR-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" Misairuzame ThunderNyanNyan-ROD-FR-VG.png | #543 "Thunder Nyan Nyan" Nyan Nyan del Tuono DharmaCannon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" Canon Dharma Skelgon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" Squelgon WowWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" Guerrier Ouah Griggle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" Grigue BoneMouse-ROD-FR-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" Souris à dents FrogtheJam-ROD-FR-VG.png | #549 "Frog the Jam" Grenouille, la Bave LastTuskMammoth-ROD-FR-VG.png | #550 "Last Tusk Mammoth" Mammouth de la Dernière Défense DarkElf-ROD-FR-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" Elfe des ténèbres WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2" Dragon ailé, Gardien de la forteresse n°2 MushroomMan2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" Champihomme n°2 LavaBattleguard-ROD-FR-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" Champ de bataille de lave QueensKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #555 "Queen's Knight" Chevalier de la Reine InjectionFairyLily-ROD-FR-VG.png | #556 "Injection Fairy Lily" Fata del Giglio JacksKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #557 "Jack's Knight" Chevalier du Valet PottheTrick-ROD-FR-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" Pot, la Malice OscilloHero-ROD-FR-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" Héros Oscillo InvaderfromAnotherDimension-ROD-FR-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Another Dimension" Envahisseur d'une autre dimension LesserDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" Dragon inférieur NeedleWorm-ROD-FR-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" Ver aiguille KingsKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #563 "King's Knight" Chevalier du Roi GreatMammothofGoldfine-ROD-FR-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" Grand Mammouth d'or GilGarth-ROD-FR-VG.png | #565 "Gil Garth" Gil Garth Yormungarde-ROD-FR-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" Yormungarde DarkworldThorns-ROD-FR-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" Épines des ténèbres BladeKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #568 "Blade Knight" Le Chevalier de la Lame Gernia-ROD-FR-VG.png | #569 "Gernia" Gernia Trakadon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #570 "Trakadon" Trakadon BDragonJungleKing-ROD-FR-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle King" Dragon, Roi de la jungle EmpressJudge-ROD-FR-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" Impératrice juge LittleD-ROD-FR-VG.png | #573 "Little D" Petit D WitchoftheBlackForest-ROD-FR-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black Forest" Sorcière de la Forêt noire YDragonHead-ROD-FR-VG.png | #575 "Y-Dragon Head" Y-Tête de Dragon GiantScorpionoftheTundra-ROD-FR-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of the Tundra" Scorpion géant de la tundra CrowGoblin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" Gobelin corbeau DarkMagicianKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #578 "Dark Magician Knight" Chevalier Magicien des Ténèbres AbyssFlower-ROD-FR-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" Fleur des Abysses PatrolRobo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" Robot patrouilleur Takuhee-ROD-FR-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" Takuhee DarkWitch-ROD-FR-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" Sorcière des ténèbres DestinyBoard-ROD-FR-VG.png | #583 "Destiny Board" Tableau de destinée SpiritMessageI-ROD-FR-VG.png | #584 "Spirit Message "I"" Message spirituel « I » SpiritMessageN-ROD-FR-VG.png | #585 "Spirit Message "N"" Message spirituel « N » SpiritMessageA-ROD-FR-VG.png | #586 "Spirit Message "A"" Message spirituel « A » SpiritMessageL-ROD-FR-VG.png | #587 "Spirit Message "L"" Message spirituel « L » LivingVase-ROD-FR-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" Vase vivant TentaclePlant-ROD-FR-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" Plante tentaculaire ZMetalTank-ROD-FR-VG.png | #590 "Z-Metal Tank" Z-Metal Tank MorphingJar-ROD-FR-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" Morphojarre MuseA-ROD-FR-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" Muse-A XYDragonCannon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #593 "XY-Dragon Cannon" XY-Dragon Canon RoseSpectreofDunn-ROD-FR-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Dunn" Spectre rode de Dunn FiendReflection1-ROD-FR-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection #1" Reflet infernal n°1 XZTankCannon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #596 "XZ-Tank Cannon" XZ-Tank Canon YZTankDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #597 "YZ-Tank Dragon" YZ-Tank Dragon LittleChimera-ROD-FR-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" Petite chimère ViolentRain-ROD-FR-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" Pluie violente ExodiaNecross-ROD-FR-VG.png | #600 "Exodia Necross" Nécro-Exodia MonsterReborn-ROD-FR-VG.png | #601 "Monster Reborn" Monstre rené PenguinSoldier-ROD-FR-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" Pingouin soldat FairyDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" Fée dragonne Helpoemer-ROD-FR-VG.png | #604 "Helpoemer" Helpoèmeur LavaGolem-ROD-FR-VG.png | #605 "Lava Golem" Golem des Laves Newdoria-ROD-FR-VG.png | #606 "Newdoria" Newdoria DarkJeroid-ROD-FR-VG.png | #607 "Dark Jeroid" Jéroïd des Ténèbres ShiningFriendship-ROD-FR-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" Amitié scintillante GravediggerGhoul-ROD-FR-VG.png | #609 "Gravedigger Ghoul" Goule fossoyeur ElectricLizard-ROD-FR-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" Lézard électrique HirosShadowScout-ROD-FR-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scout" Éclaireur de Hiro LadyofFaith-ROD-FR-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" Dame de foi TwinHeadedThunderDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #613 "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" Dragon du tonnerre à deux têtes HunterSpider-ROD-FR-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" Araignée chasseuse ArmoredStarfish-ROD-FR-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" Étoile cuirassée ExecutorMakyura-ROD-FR-VG.png | #616 "Executor - Makyura" Exécuteur - Makyura MarineBeast-ROD-FR-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" Animal marin WarriorofTradition-ROD-FR-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Tradition" Guerrier de tradition ByserShock-ROD-FR-VG.png | #619 "Byser Shock" Byser Choquant Snakeyashi-ROD-FR-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" Serpentyashi SuccubusKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" Chevalier Succubus IllWitch-ROD-FR-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" Sorcière Ill ViserDes-ROD-FR-VG.png | #623 "Viser Des" Viser Des HighTideGyojin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" Raz-de-marée Gyojin FairyoftheFountain-ROD-FR-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fountain" Fée de la fontaine AmazonoftheSeas-ROD-FR-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" Amazone des mers Nekogal2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" Nekogal n°2 WitchsApprentice-ROD-FR-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" Apprenti sorcier PuppetMaster-ROD-FR-VG.png | #629 "Puppet Master" Maître Marionnettiste AmazonFighter-ROD-FR-VG.png | #630 "Amazon Fighter" Guerrière Amazonesse MaidenoftheMoonlight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moonlight" Vierge éclairée par la lune StoneOgreGrotto-ROD-FR-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" Ogre de pierre Grotto AmazonSwordWoman-ROD-FR-VG.png | #633 "Amazon Sword Woman" Amazone Femme Epée VampireLord-ROD-FR-VG.png | #634 "Vampire Lord" Seigneur des Vampires QueensDouble-ROD-FR-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" Double de reine DarkPaladin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #636 "Dark Paladin" Paladin des Ténèbres Trent-ROD-FR-VG.png | #637 "Trent" Trent QueenofAutumnLeaves-ROD-FR-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Leaves" Reine des feuilles automnales AmphibiousBugroth-ROD-FR-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" Bugroth amphibie DifferentDimensionDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #640 "Different Dimension Dragon" Dragon d'une Autre Dimension AmazonArchers-ROD-FR-VG.png | #641 "Amazon Archers" Amazones Archères MysticalSheep1-ROD-FR-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" Mouton mystique n°1 YamataDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #643 "Yamata Dragon" Dragon Yamata ShinatoKingofaHigherPlane-ROD-FR-VG.png | #644 "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" Shinato le Roi d'un Plan Supérieur DarkFlareKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #645 "Dark Flare Knight" Le Chevalier des Flammes Ténébreuses MirageKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #646 "Mirage Knight" Le Chevalier des Mirages BerserkDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #647 "Berserk Dragon" Dragon Berserk MachineAttacker-ROD-FR-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" Machine d'attaque CommandAngel-ROD-FR-VG.png | #649 "Command Angel" Ange Commandeur WhiptailCrow-ROD-FR-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" Corbeau à fouet KunaiwithChain-ROD-FR-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" Kunai avec chaîne MagicalLabyrinth-ROD-FR-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" Labyrinthe magique WarriorElimination-ROD-FR-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Elimination" Élimination de guerriers Salamandra-ROD-FR-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" salamandra Cursebreaker-ROD-FR-VG.png | #655 "Cursebreaker" Briseur de malédictions EternalRest-ROD-FR-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" Repos éternel Megamorph-ROD-FR-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" Mégamorphe Metalmorph-ROD-FR-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" Métalmorphe WingedTrumpeter-ROD-FR-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" Trompette ailée StainStorm-ROD-FR-VG.png | #660 "Stain Storm" Orage taché CrushCard-ROD-FR-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card" Carte de cohue EradicatingAerosol-ROD-FR-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aerosol" Aérosol de destruction BreathofLight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" Souffle de lumière EternalDrought-ROD-FR-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Drought" Courant d'air éternel DesVolstgalph-ROD-FR-VG.png | #665 "Des Volstgalph" Des Volstgalph ToonDarkMagicianGirl-ROD-FR-VG.png | #666 "Toon Dark Magician Girl" Fille Magicienne des Ténèbres Manga GilfordtheLightning-ROD-FR-VG.png | #667 "Gilford the Lightning" Gilford l'Eclair BrightCastle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #668 "Bright Castle" Château lumineux ShadowSpell-ROD-FR-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" Sortilège de l'ombre BlackLusterRitual-ROD-FR-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritual" Rituel de lustre noir MysticalBeastSerket-ROD-FR-VG.png | #671 "Mystical Beast Serket" Serket Bête Mystique HarpiesFeatherDuster-ROD-FR-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather Duster" Plumeau de harpie CyberHarpie-ROD-FR-VG.png | #673 "Cyber Harpie" Cyberharpie LightningConger-ROD-FR-VG.png | #674 "Lightning Conger" Congre foudroyante ExarionUniverse-ROD-FR-VG.png | #675 "Exarion Universe" Univers Exarion LegendaryFiend-ROD-FR-VG.png | #676 "Legendary Fiend" Ennemi Légendaire GadgetSoldier-ROD-FR-VG.png | #677 "Gadget Soldier" Soldat gadget MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-ROD-FR-VG.png | #678 "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" Melchid, la Bête aux quatre visages NuviatheWicked-ROD-FR-VG.png | #679 "Nuvia the Wicked" Nuvia, la Malfaisante MaskedBeastDesGardius-ROD-FR-VG.png | #680 "Masked Beast Des Gardius" Des Gardius Bête Masquée HouseofAdhesiveTape-ROD-FR-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive Tape" Foyer du ruban adhésif Eatgaboon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" Mangegaboon BearTrap-ROD-FR-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" Piège d'ours InvisibleWire-ROD-FR-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" Câble invisible AcidTrapHole-ROD-FR-VG.png | #685 "Acid Trap Hole" Piège acide WidespreadRuin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" Ruine courante GoblinFan-ROD-FR-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" Gobelin ventilateur BadReactiontoSimochi-ROD-FR-VG.png | #688 "Bad Reaction to Simochi" Mauvaise réaction à Simochi ReverseTrap-ROD-FR-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" Piège inversé FakeTrap-ROD-FR-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" Piège truqué ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #691 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" Valkyrion, Guerrier Magna TorrentialTribute-ROD-FR-VG.png | #692 "Torrential Tribute" Hommage torrentiel BeckontoDarkness-ROD-FR-VG.png | #693 "Beckon to Darkness" Signe à l'Obscurité InfiniteDismissal-ROD-FR-VG.png | #694 "Infinite Dismissal" Destitution infinie 7Completed-ROD-FR-VG.png | #695 "7 Completed" 7 terminés DarkSage-ROD-FR-VG.png | #696 "Dark Sage" Sage des ténèbres FGD-ROD-FR-VG.png | #697 "F.G.D." F.G.D. MasterofDragonSoldier-ROD-FR-VG.png | #698 "Master of Dragon Soldier" Maître du Dragon Soldat MessengerofPeace-ROD-FR-VG.png | #699 "Messenger of Peace" Messager de paix DarknessApproaches-ROD-FR-VG.png | #700 "Darkness Approaches" Approche des ténèbres PerformanceofSword-ROD-FR-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Sword" Performance de l'épée HungryBurger-ROD-FR-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" Burger affamé Sengenjin-ROD-FR-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" Sengenjin SkullGuardian-ROD-FR-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" Gardien des crânes TriHornedDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #705 "Tri-Horned Dragon" Dragon à trois cornes SerpentNightDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dragon" Dragon-serpent nocturne SkullKnight-ROD-FR-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" Crâne chevalier CosmoQueen-ROD-FR-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" Cosmoreine Chakra-ROD-FR-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" Chakra CrabTurtle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" Crabe-tortue Mikazukinoyaiba-ROD-FR-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" Mikazukinoyaiba MeteorDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" Dragon météore MeteorBDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" Dragon météore noir FirewingPegasus-ROD-FR-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" Pégase aux ailes de feu PsychoPuppet-ROD-FR-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" Psychomarionnette GarmaSword-ROD-FR-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" Épée Garma JavelinBeetle-ROD-FR-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" Scarabée Javelot FortressWhale-ROD-FR-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" Baleine Forteresse Dokurorider-ROD-FR-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" Dokurocavalier MaskofShineDark-ROD-FR-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Dark" Masque de l'Éclat et de la Nuit MagicianofBlackChaos-ROD-FR-VG.png | #721 "Magician of Black Chaos" Magicien du Chaos noir DarkMagicRitual-ROD-FR-VG.png | #722 "Dark Magic Ritual" Rituel de magie noire SlotMachine-ROD-FR-VG.png | #723 "Slot Machine" Machine à sous SpaceMegatron-ROD-FR-VG.png | #724 "Space Megatron" Mégatron spatial RedArcheryGirl-ROD-FR-VG.png | #725 "Red Archery Girl" Archère pourpre RyuRan-ROD-FR-VG.png | #726 "Ryu-Ran" Ryu-Ran MangaRyuRan-ROD-FR-VG.png | #727 "Manga Ryu-Ran" Manga Ryu-Ran ToonMermaid-ROD-FR-VG.png | #728 "Toon Mermaid" Sirène animée ToonSummonedSkull-ROD-FR-VG.png | #729 "Toon Summoned Skull" Crâne animé invoqué DarkEyesIllusionist-ROD-FR-VG.png | #730 "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" Illusionniste aux yeux noirs Relinquished-ROD-FR-VG.png | #731 "Relinquished" Renoncé JigenBakudan-ROD-FR-VG.png | #732 "Jigen Bakudan" Jigen Bakudan ThousandEyesIdol-ROD-FR-VG.png | #733 "Thousand-Eyes Idol" Idole aux mil yeux ThousandEyesRestrict-ROD-FR-VG.png | #734 "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" Limitation aux mil yeux SteelOgreGrotto2-ROD-FR-VG.png | #735 "Steel Ogre Grotto #2" Ogre d'acier Grotto n°2 BlastSphere-ROD-FR-VG.png | #736 "Blast Sphere" Sphère explosive Hyozanryu-ROD-FR-VG.png | #737 "Hyozanryu" Hyozanryu AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #738 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" Alpha, le Guerrier aimant LegiontheFiendJester-ROD-FR-VG.png | #739 "Legion the Fiend Jester" Légion du démon Jester InvitationtoaDarkSleep-ROD-FR-VG.png | #740 "Invitation to a Dark Sleep" Invitation au sommeil obscur LordofD-ROD-FR-VG.png | #741 "Lord of D." Seigneur des ténèbres D. RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #742 "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" Dragon du Métal noir avec les yeux rouges BarrelDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #743 "Barrel Dragon" Dragon tonneau HannibalNecromancer-ROD-FR-VG.png | #744 "Hannibal Necromancer" Hannibal Nécromancier PantherWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #745 "Panther Warrior" Guerrier panthère ThreeHeadedGeedo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #746 "Three-Headed Geedo" Geedo à trois têtes GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-ROD-FR-VG.png | #747 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" Gazellen, Roi des Bêtes mythiques StoneStatueoftheAztecs-ROD-FR-VG.png | #748 "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" Pierre, Statue des Aztèques Berfomet-ROD-FR-VG.png | #749 "Berfomet" Berfomet ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-ROD-FR-VG.png | #750 "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" Chimère, Bête mythique volante GearGolemtheMovingFortress-ROD-FR-VG.png | #751 "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" Dispositif Golem, Forteresse en marche Jinzo-ROD-FR-VG.png | #752 "Jinzo" Jinzo SwordsmanofLandstar-ROD-FR-VG.png | #753 "Swordsman of Landstar" Spadassin de Landstar CyberRaider-ROD-FR-VG.png | #754 "Cyber Raider" Cyberaider TheFiendMegacyber-ROD-FR-VG.png | #755 "The Fiend Megacyber" Démon Mégacyber ReflectBounder-ROD-FR-VG.png | #756 "Reflect Bounder" Reflet de goujat BetaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #757 "Beta The Magnet Warrior" Bêta, le Guerrier aimant BigShieldGardna-ROD-FR-VG.png | #758 "Big Shield Gardna" Grand bouclier Gardna DollofDemise-ROD-FR-VG.png | #759 "Doll of Demise" Poupée de décès DarkMagicianGirl-ROD-FR-VG.png | #760 "Dark Magician Girl" Magicienne des ténèbres AlligatorsSword-ROD-FR-VG.png | #761 "Alligator's Sword" Épée d'alligator InsectQueen-ROD-FR-VG.png | #762 "Insect Queen" Reine des insectes ParasiteParacide-ROD-FR-VG.png | #763 "Parasite Paracide" Parasite Paracide SkullMarkLadyBug-ROD-FR-VG.png | #764 "Skull-Mark Lady Bug" Coccinelle crâne TinyGuardian-ROD-FR-VG.png | #765 "Tiny Guardian" Gardien minuscule PinchHopper-ROD-FR-VG.png | #766 "Pinch Hopper" Pinçon sauteur BlueEyesToonDragon-ROD-FR-VG.png | #767 "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" Dragon animé aux yeux bleus TheUnhappyMaiden-ROD-FR-VG.png | #768 "The Unhappy Maiden" La Vierge malheureuse WallofIllusion-ROD-FR-VG.png | #769 "Wall of Illusion" Mur des illusions NeotheMagicSwordsman-ROD-FR-VG.png | #770 "Neo the Magic Swordsman" Néo le Spadassin magique ManEatingTreasureChest-ROD-FR-VG.png | #771 "Man-Eating Treasure Chest" Coffre mangeur d'hommes ChirontheMage-ROD-FR-VG.png | #772 "Chiron the Mage" Chiron le Mage SwordHunter-ROD-FR-VG.png | #773 "Sword Hunter" Spadassin chasseur DrillBug-ROD-FR-VG.png | #774 "Drill Bug" Insecte perçant DeepseaWarrior-ROD-FR-VG.png | #775 "Deepsea Warrior" Guerrier des profondeurs marines BiteShoes-ROD-FR-VG.png | #776 "Bite Shoes" Chaussures mordues Spikebot-ROD-FR-VG.png | #777 "Spikebot" Pointebot BeastofGilfer-ROD-FR-VG.png | #778 "Beast of Gilfer" Bête de Gilfer ThePortraitsSecret-ROD-FR-VG.png | #779 "The Portrait's Secret" Le Secret du portrait TheGrossGhostofFledDreams-ROD-FR-VG.png | #780 "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" Fantôme des rêves fuis BrainControl-ROD-FR-VG.png | #781 "Brain Control" Contrôle de cerveau AntiRaigeki-ROD-FR-VG.png | #782 "Anti Raigeki" Anti Raigeki BlackIllusionRitual-ROD-FR-VG.png | #783 "Black Illusion Ritual" Rituel d'illusion noire ChangeofHeart-ROD-FR-VG.png | #784 "Change of Heart" Changement de cœur Multiply-ROD-FR-VG.png | #785 "Multiply" Multiplicateur ExileoftheWicked-ROD-FR-VG.png | #786 "Exile of the Wicked" Exile de l'être malfaisant LastDayofWitch-ROD-FR-VG.png | #787 "Last Day of Witch" Jour dernier de la sorcière RestructerRevolution-ROD-FR-VG.png | #788 "Restructer Revolution" Révolution de Restructer PotofGreed-ROD-FR-VG.png | #789 "Pot of Greed" Pot de cupidité TheInexperiencedSpy-ROD-FR-VG.png | #790 "The Inexperienced Spy" L'Espion novice GateSword-ROD-FR-VG.png | #791 "Gate Sword" Épée de porte SteelFanFighter-ROD-FR-VG.png | #792 "Steel Fan Fighter" Combattant d'acier LeopardGirl-ROD-FR-VG.png | #793 "Leopard Girl" Léoparde TheLastWarriorfromAnotherPlanet-ROD-FR-VG.png | #794 "The Last Warrior from Another Planet" Dernier Guerrier d'une autre planète DunamesDarkWitch-ROD-FR-VG.png | #795 "Dunames Dark Witch" Sorcière Dunoms GarneciaElefantis-ROD-FR-VG.png | #796 "Garnecia Elefantis" Garnecia Éléfantis TotalDefenseShogun-ROD-FR-VG.png | #797 "Total Defense Shogun" Shogun, Défense totale BeastofTalwar-ROD-FR-VG.png | #798 "Beast of Talwar" Bête de Talwar CyberTechAlligator-ROD-FR-VG.png | #799 "Cyber-Tech Alligator" Alligator cybertech TalonsofShurilane-ROD-FR-VG.png | #800 "Talons of Shurilane" Griffes de Shurilane Gallery Reshef of Destruction